KNB: 7 Starish Performance
by Hacker in RLife
Summary: After our KNB cast retired from basketball, a new generation is born to take their place. Let's meet our new generation to be form by seven players with unusual playing skills. Then there's Hinata Tanaka, a guy with the "Lighting-Speed Legs" who doesn't even want to enter the basketball life. But it seems like he doesn't have any choice, he's gonna enter whether he like it or not.


**- I am back! I have a great idea of making the next generation of our favorite basketball players, so I wish you all that you would enjoy this! -**

**- I do not own KNB and there's yaoi by the way -**

* * *

It was three'o clock in the morning, Hinata Tanaka, woke up early than he have set the alarm clock. He was suppose to wake up at five, but from the looks of it, he's not going to sleep anytime soon. He stretchered his arms and decided to go back through his homework to make sure all of them were all completed.

Time soon went on until it was four thirty, he closed his notebook and grabbed his towel as he strode to the bathroom. Rinsing himself, he looked at the mirror. His dark violet hair was pointing at all directions, and his light blue eyes was looking dim. He sighed and grabbed his toothbrush.

Five forty-eight, he was eating his breakfast at the dining room, a simple plate of eggs with buttered bread and a glass of juice. His little sister is deem to wake up any minute now, so he grabbed one slice of bread and went on his way.

The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting. It was another regular day for him to go to the new bakery shop that was built just across Kai High. He heard that the bakery baked newly freshen Strawberry Cheesecakes! Oh, and the strawberry buns, the delicious-looking strawberry puddings, and the strawberry donuts.

Kai High was now filled with students with different kind of flyers in their hands. Why only the recruiting of the clubs only started now? Let's just say something happened and the principal have to take care of it. Still thinking of Strawberries, Hinata bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" it was a girl. The paper she was holding was now up in the air, flying and Hinata predicted that it would cause a lot of trouble for the girl.

"Ah, I am so sorry!" Hinata said and pulled the girl up before running and jumping up and down to get the papers.

"_Woah, he's fast" _the girl thought as she watched Hinata quickly grab the last paper with ease. Wait, _last? _Bu-But how!? The girl looked at her left and right, no paper was scattered on the ground, not even one. And there were forty papers in her hand, how could the boy gather all the paper in such nick of time?

"Here, again, I am so sorry for bumping into you" Hinata apologized as he handed the papers back to the girl.

"Megumi, Megumi Ochihiro"

"Huh?"

"That's my name, you?"

"Oh, I am Hinata Tanaka"

"Well, Hinata-kun. Because of your reckless behavior of bumping into me, I suggest that you must follow me"

"Why?"

"I have to do something, and I will be needing your assistance"

"Sure"

Megumi and Hinata walked away from the crowded place and went to the gym that Hinata guessed they were going to. Sliding the door open, a basketball was coming into Hinata's direction. Again, Hinata doge it with extraordinary speed. Megumi smirked and clapped her hands together.

The guys that were practicing basketball inside the gym turned their faces to look at Megumi and Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Guys, I would like you all to meet your new teammate. Treat him well" Megumi announced. Hinata was sure that he was going to have a broken neck later, but what the heck was Megumi saying!?

"Eh... teammate so fast? Don't we have to let Aida-sensei check if he got the potential to join the basketball club?" one of the guys said.

"Did someone call my name?" and a woman around her thirties entered the scene. Her long shoulder-length was tied into her typical ponytail, the two hair-clips was keeping her bangs from falling.

"Riko-sensei, I just found our eight player. His name is Hinata Tanaka" Megumi started "At first I thought he was some random guy; but when he bumped into me, causing the application paper to be thrown into mid-air, he caught them all in just a few seconds"

"All forty of them!?" Riko exclaimed and Megumi nodded, she looked at Hinata and said "Take of your shirt"

"Um... why?" Hinata asked, he is really getting uncomfortable right now. "Wait, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Riko Aida. Once coach of the former famous Seirin High's basketball club. Back to taking of your shirt, just do it!" Riko yelled and Hinata took his shirt of from fear and waited to whatever Riko was going to do "Hm... Not bad, but he seems to weak. Are you sure your eyes aren't playing games with you?"

"I am pretty sure! Hell, we could test him. Let him challenge Iori-kun on a one-on-one" Megumi suggested. Riko closed her eyes and thought thoughtfully before smiling.

"I guess we could do that" Riko said "Okay! I want everyone out of the court, except for you Iori. You'll be facing Hinata here"

Iori looked up and waved, his fluffy black hair was being blown a little by the wind and Hinata took note of the oddly shining green eyes. He stood up and walked over to the trio "Hi, Hinata. I'm Iori Midorima, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Midorima-san" Hinata bowed "_He's huge!" _Iori chuckled at patted him on the head.

"No need to be so formal, call me Iori"

"Iori-san"

"Just Iori"

Hinata nodded and Riko blew her whistle, indicating that the practice match is going to start. Megumi stood in the middle holding the ball; Iori on the left and Hinata on the right, and when Riko blew her whistle again. She threw it up into the air, Iori and Hinata wasted no time in jumping and tried to reach the ball. Since Iori was about six feet and two inches while Hinata was five feet and eight inches, it was shown clearly that Iori has the advantage.

"And the matches start with Iori-senpai grabbing the ball" the guy holding a video camera said "Immediately, Iori-senpai dribbled the ball and went running to the right side of the court, will Hinata make it in time to- Wait"

Everyone was surprised when Hinata turned around and in a blink of an eye, Hinata stole the ball from Iori "Impressive, what incredible speed that Tanaka guy has"

"Oi, Kaoru. When will you ever stop that videoing thing?" Megumi said as she glared at Kaoru "You kept doing that at everything you find interesting since last year, aren't you getting tired of it?"

"Not really, I am really getting tired. But I have to record it all, I want to show Kaa-san everything if she ever woke up from her coma"

"Oh, I'm... sorry"

"It's not your fault, you don't know"

Hinata dribbled the ball and was now face to face with the ring, he stopped dribbling and stood there with the ball in his hands.

**1 minute...**

**2 minutes...**

**3 minutes...**

**4 minutes...**

"Um... Hinata, aren't you suppose to shoot the basketball inside the hoop or?" Iori commented as he ran besides Hinata.

"The thing is, I don't know how to shoot. I have zero accuracy actually" Hinata said as he blushed and rubbed his neck with his left hand "Sorry"

"Haha" Megumi sweat drop and turned to Riko to apologize but stopped when she saw Riko's _gentle _smile "Is there anything the matter?"

"Just like Kuroko when he first came here" Riko mumbled to herself before coughing "He's in"

The new Seirin basketball team could only stare at her as if she just told them that there was no practice for a week, and they could do whatever they want. Riko blew her whistle and everyone gathered around.

"Hinata Tanaka, I officially welcome you to the basketball club... after you sign this application form" and Riko handed him a long paper with different kinds of word written in it.

Hinata face-palmed himself in his mind "_How did I get into this mess_"

"If you finish signing the application form, you'll be joining the others in practice tomorrow"

Nodding, Hinata grabbed the pen and paper from Riko. Megumi went towards to Hinata and joined him on sitting on the bench. On the others in the other hand...

"I feel sorry for the next unfortunate soul" a guy with dark brown hair said "And he's not good at basketball at all, he's great at speed but the strength and accuracy will be needing some training"

"Lighten up Aito, no need to go to '**Mother Hen**' mode" a guy with a grayish hair said as he watched Hinata ask Megumi something.

"Shut up Kazuki" Aito said and threw the surprisingly empty bottle at Kazuki.

**School's out! Let's Party! **

Hinata sighed and hang his head low, he never did expect that he would suddenly join the basketball club. Well, he didn't actually join, he was kinda forced into it. Just then, he saw two legs around the corner. Slowly, he walked, and poked his head a little. His eyes widen when he saw an injured teenager sitting on the ground.

He looks around his age, sixteen or above. His dirty white hair was covered in mud, and his fair colored skin was full of blood, scars, bruises, and wounds. His clothes were ripped but it was enough to cover him. Hinata ignored the dangling black color with a iron cross hanging from it.

The sky was becoming dark, little bit of rain drops began to fall "Shoot! It's going to rain, better bring you home. Can't leave you here to die"

Hinata placed his left arm around the teen's waist, he placed the teen's right arm around his shoulder, and he slowly lifted the teen before walking home.

Later on, when the two did reach Hinata's house, they were dripping wet.

"Hina-chan, you're h- Oh my! Who is that?" Hinata's mother panicky said as she ran to the injured team "Why is he full of scars?"

"I don't know, I just found him outside. He would have died if I left him there" Hinata replied. Mrs. Tanaka didn't say anything, she just helped Hinata bring the teen stranger to Hinata's room.

"You did great, Hina-chan" Mrs. Tanaka kissed Hinata's head "Can you watch him? I need to get my medical kit so I could treat all of his wounds"

"Sure"

Mrs. Tanaka left and Hinata was now alone with the teen stranger sleeping on his bed, feeling sleepy himself; he fell asleep.

* * *

**- I am finally finished! Didn't expect Iori Midorima? He he, he was suppose to be the Love child of AoKise... By the way, he's MidoTaka's lovechild -**

** - Rate, Review, Coconut, Pie, and be charged -**


End file.
